


Getting Accustomed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Getting Accustomed

Title: Getting Accustomed  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100 x 2  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: #57 Sloth  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: Thanks, as always, to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

**Getting Accustomed**

~

“Where do you wish to go this evening?” Severus asked formally.

Harry smiled. “Let’s eat in tonight,” he said, pulling Severus inside. “I’ve made dinner, poured some wine... All right?”

Severus blinked. “Very well.”

Dinner was relaxed, and Severus even laughed at Harry’s jokes. When Harry led him to the sofa, and leaning close, whispered, “Stay with me tonight,” Severus couldn’t resist.

After they made love, he roused himself to leave. Harry, however, had other ideas, clinging to him, even in sleep.

Severus slept, allowing himself this one moment of peace, but sure he would regret his sloth come morning.

~

“I made breakfast,” Harry said, setting the tray down. “So there’s no reason for you to get out of bed.”

Severus looked at him suspiciously. “What are you plotting?”

Harry’s face became a study of innocence. “Nothing,” he said. “Can’t I just do something nice for you?”

“This is somewhat slothful,” Severus replied, taking a bite of toast. “Hedonistic. Indulgent.”

Harry smiled lazily, slipping back into bed. “Am I the first to make you breakfast in bed?”

“It’s not something I’m accustomed to,” Severus admitted.

Leaning over, Harry kissed him. “Best get used to it. There’s more pampering to come.”

~


End file.
